


Sammy's Bad Day

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's day has just been awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Bad Day

It started out a bad day and it had gotten worse.

He had woken up to Dean pouring a bucket of cold water on him. The diner had overcooked his breakfast and wouldn't take it back and bring him a new helping. He had stepped in a pile of dog shit. He had been knocked down to the ground by an enormous dog, the same one that had left the shit. Then as he was dusting himself off, a car had sped by, spraying muddy water all over him. With all of this going on, Dean had remained unharmed. Sam was having flashbacks, remembering the damn rabbit's foot.

Now Sam was in the middle of a job and it wasn't going well.

Sam breathed deeply, eyes searching. This job had gone sour real quick. Not only was a little girl missing, according to Dean, but now so was his brother. He searched inside a broken down house. When no clues came exposed, he searched a radius of 10 feet around the decrepit building.

Sam felt a headache coming. A presence was at his back, but he didn't pull out the gun. "Ruby, unless you're willing to help, leave." Sam commanded.

"I have information you might be interested in."

Sam turned to face her.

"A Woman was kept in a basement, trapped there her whole life. She was tortured brutally, both physical and sexual, until she died."

Sam motioned for her to continue.

"There is a basement in that house."

Sam quickly moved towards the house. He searched the house more carefully, wondering what he had missed.

Sam turned around in what looked like a living room. He scratched his head before his gaze moved down to his feet. He was standing on a dusty rug that seemed ancient.

Sam rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. He quickly moved the rug out of the way and gripped the latch, giving it the hardest tug that he could. It barely budged.

Sam breathed heavily before putting the flashlight down. Gripping the latch with both hands, he pulled with all his might. The door gave and swung open, sending a billow of dust in Sam's face, making the youngest Winchester's eyes water.

Grabbing the flashlight and his revolver he quickly and quietly made his way down the stairs, wincing as the steps creaked under his feet.

He surveyed his surroundings, letting the flashlight hover over areas of ruin in what once had obviously been beautiful. The basement seemed to be broken down into rooms with a narrow hallways separating two sides.

A sound down the hallway caught his attention.

Making sure the gun was cocked, he moved towards the noise. He took a deep breath before running and pointing his gun out.

He swung a door opened, ready to shoot.

He gun clattered to the ground at the sight of his brother covered in blood, not moving. He knelt down, checking for a pulse. Before he could get a good reading, his shoulder was grabbed and as he was spun around, he took the gun. He shot without thinking and it would have pierced Ruby if she hadn't ducked.

The two stared and when a hand smacked Sam's ass, he quickly turned around again. Dean was sitting up and except for the blood everywhere, he looked relatively unharmed.

"Dean, what—"?

"April fools Sammy." Dean smirked.

The gun slipped from Sam's hand and without thinking, he punched the smug bastard.

It started out a bad day and it had gotten worse.


End file.
